The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by articcat621
Summary: The wizarding world is quickly changing, and Hermione starts to realize things aren't what they seem. Can she make a difference? Does she have what it takes to be what everyone needs? Will she find love along the way? Or will she crumble under the pressure... Takes place during OotP. M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

YES, I know I shouldn't be starting a new story… but I just can't help myself! This rated M because it is a student/teacher relationship and there will be smut in the future. Don't like, don't read, simple as that! This was written for the Forbidden Relationship Competition! JKR owns everything, I'm just playing along! A huge shoutout to RussianDestruction for betaing this. You're wonderful! xx

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione quickly hugged both her parents goodbye. "I'll miss you both so much!"

Jean Granger smiled at her daughter. "Oh honey, you know we'll miss you too! And be sure to write to us."

She nodded. "Of course I will. Promise."

"Love you, princess," her father said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

The train whistled. "I'll see you both soon!" Hermione ran off towards the train. Climbing aboard, she immediately started looking for Harry and Ron.

Hermione had spent the past summer in Greece with her parents. They had been surprised when she suggested the impromptu vacation, but agreed readily with her. Together the Granger family had visited various museums, historical sights, and shopping centers across the Grecian mainland. It was wonderful there, and Hermione had been a bit sad to leave.

But the truth was, she had just needed to get away from England. She wanted to get away from the Wizarding World. At the end of their last school session, He Who Must Not Be Named came back from the dead. Hermione didn't really understand the logistics of the whole thing, but knew it was going to cause problems. She just had a feeling that this would be the last summer before things really started to change, and she wanted to enjoy it with her family while she could.

So when Hermione received an owl from Professor Dumbledore asking her to come stay with the Order, which he still hadn't really defined, she politely declined. He insisted it was for her safety, but she really just wanted to spend time with her parents. The Headmaster was a bit miffed, but Hermione was sure he would get over it.

She hadn't spoken with Harry and Ron at all. She didn't think it'd be easy to write them when she was all the way in Greece, so she just decided they'd speak when she got back. She hoped they weren't too upset with her.

Hermione had been ecstatic when she received a letter telling her that she had been made a prefect. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so excited. Her parents didn't really understand, but they were proud of her for trying so hard in school. They knew she got the best grades, and were very supportive of her. She loved them both dearly.

Hermione knew she had to make her way to the prefect carriage. Vaguely, she wondered who else had been made prefects. Walking down the hallway, she was glad to hear everyone chatting and laughing. It seemed that people were in high spirits.

Not noticing where she was going, Hermione bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!" she said, bending down to grab her things. Looking up, she was surprised to see Ron staring at her. "Ron?" she asked, a smile breaking out onto her face. "Oh Ron!" she cried, flinging her arms around her best friend. "I've missed you so much!"

Ron chuckled, hugging her back. "I've missed you too! Hermione, where have you been all summer?"

Hermione pulled away. "My parents and I went on holiday to Greece."

Ron nodded in understanding. "I was a bit worried, but Dumbledore insisted you were fine."

"Yeah, he wanted me to come to the _headquarters_" - she whispered the last part- "but I just wanted to spend some time with my parents. I've been out of the loop, though, so I don't really know what's been going on."

Ron nodded. "Harry's been a bit angsty lately; don't know if it's puberty or what…"

"Ronald!" she hissed, smacking him in the arm. "Don't talk about that."

Ron shrugged. "You'll see when you see him later."

Hermione nodded. "What are you doing down here, anyways?"

"Me?" Ron smirked, puffing up his chest. "I've been made a prefect."

"Really?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the tone of surprise out of her voice.

"Yeah, me, I know, I would have thought it'd be Harry, but eh." Ron shrugged.

"Well, come on, let's go."

The two of them continued down the hall, stopping at the compartment. Pushing it open, she saw the Head Boy and Girl, Roger Davies and Alicia Spinnet. She and Ron took a seat near the door. Casting a glance around the room, she noticed that there were two students from every house. She stopped herself from making a sour face when she saw Pansy Parkinson perched in Malfoy's lap.

"Well, firstly, I'd like to congratulate all of you on your success. Being a prefect is a very important job, and I hope you all take it seriously," Roger said, giving them all smiles.

Hermione smiled back, excitement bubbling up within her. She leaned forward, ready to hear what they had to say.

Ron simply rolled his eyes at her behavior.

"The rules are simple, and most be followed at all times," Alicia said. "Firstly, you're only allowed to take house points away from students in your own house. So you can't take them from other students or the other prefects. If someone is in need of punishment, and you can't take points, then you should give out detentions."

"As a prefect you must follow all the rules. You can't be lenient with your friends or harsher on other houses. It just isn't fair."

Roger nodded. "We'll create a schedule, and you'll have to patrol the halls at night to be sure students are not breaking curfew."

"You should wear your badges all the time. Being caught without yours will lead to house points being taken away."

Ron grumbled something under his breath. Hermione nudged him, telling him to shut his face.

"The prefect bathroom is open for all of you to use, and the password is now "blue jay." The room is located at the fifth floor to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered."

"I think that's all, so just patrol the halls for a bit, and keep an eye out for troublemakers."

Hermione exited the carriage and started walking down the hall. Someone pushed her from behind, causing her to trip.

"Out of my way, Mudblood," Malfoy hissed, a smirk on his face. Pansy giggled loudly at this. The two of them continued to walk down the hall.

Ron went to follow them, but Hermione stopped him by grabbing onto his robes. "Just let them go," she said.

Ron looked furious. "But he pushed you, and called you a...a..."

Hermione simply shook her head. "I'd rather just find Harry. So come on."

They continued down the hall, looking for Harry. They finally found him, surprised he wasn't alone. Walking in, Hermione placed her trunk on the overhead, putting Crookshank's cage in her lap.

"I'm starving," Ron said, plopping into the seat. Reaching over, he grabbed one of Harry's chocolate frogs.

Hermione rolled her eyes. All Ron ever cared about was food. "Hi, Harry," Hermione said, giving her friend a smile.

He half smiled back. "How'd the meeting go?"

Hermione made a sour face. "Well, there are two prefects from each House, a boy and a girl."

"And who do you think the Slytherin prefects are?" Ron interjected, wiping the chocolate from his face.

"Malfoy," Harry replied almost immediately.

"'Course," Ron grumbled, eating another frog.

"And that cow, Pansy Parkinson," Hermione added, with a hint of disgust. "I don't know how she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"

Harry's eyes widened. He wasn't used to Hermione being so rude about someone else.

"What about Hufflepuff?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," Ron said, closing his eyes.

"And it's Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," Hermione said.

Silence descended over the carriage. Looking over, she saw Neville and Ginny playing some sort of game. And then her eyes moved onto the blonde girl in the corner. Why was Loony Lovegood sitting with them? The girl was absolutely insane, always talking about make believe animals and plants. Hermione thought she ought to get herself checked out.

Suddenly, Ron chuckled.

"What?" Harry asked, giving his friend a glare.

Ron sat back up. "I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something."

Hermione smacked him once more. "Ronald, you can't abuse your power!"

"Yeah right, because it's not like Malfoy won't abuse it at all either," Ron said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter what Malfoy does, Ron, it matters what you do! And I won't have you disgrace Gryffindor by abusing your power," Hermione said coolly.

Ron ignored her. "I'll make him do lines." Lowering his voice and scrunching his face up, Ron imitated Goyle. "_I must not look like a baboon's backside_…"

Everyone laughed loudly except for Hermione. With a _humph_, she crossed her arms. Why did no one ever take her seriously? She wasn't trying to be a killjoy for fun. She was just following the rules, and rules were there to be followed! Why else would they exist?

Turning to look out the window, Hermione zoned out a bit. She was sick of no one listening to her! She loved Harry and Ron to death sometimes, but sometimes they just annoyed the hell out of her. They could be so stupid.

Suddenly, the compartment door flew open. Turning, Hermione groaned inwardly when she saw Malfoy standing there smirking at them, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What?" Harry asked aggressively.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," Malfoy drawled. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Seemed like Malfoy was already abusing his powers, _that little prick_.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Hermione burst out laughing. When on earth did Harry get so sassy? She remembered Ron mentioning Harry was acting differently, but this was just too funny! The others laughed as well.

Malfoy glared. "Tell me, how does it feel to be second best to Weasley, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said sharply. He was taking this too far.

"I see I've touched a nerve," Malfoy said with a smirk. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" Hermione shouted, standing up.

Malfoy shrugged, giving Harry one last evil glance before turning and walking away. Hermione slammed the door shut behind them. Turning, she saw Harry's face had turned white. Something was wrong. What did Malfoy mean about dogging…? Her eyes widened. Did Malfoy know about Sirius? Glancing at Luna and Neville, Hermione knew she'd have to corner Harry and ask him later.

Sitting down, Hermione turned towards the window. She watched in silence as the rain came down, streaking across the window.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Disclaimer, see chapter 1. A huge thanks to everyone who added this story to their alert list, favorites, etc, and for leaving such wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! Xx

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione put her book down. She couldn't wait to see Professor Flitwick and discuss some of the theories in this year's textbook.

"What are you reading?"

Hermione glanced up and saw Neville looking at her.

"Oh, it's Advanced Charms," Hermione responded. She bit back a smirk when she saw his confused look. "I like to read ahead," she explained.

Ron snorted. "Reading ahead? Hermione, I'm sure you've already finished the criteria for the rest of the Hogwarts years."

She felt her face grow hot. "There's nothing wrong with reading, Ronald!" He could be so daft sometimes. Ron shrugged, going back to his candy.

Her eyes drifted towards Harry. He was being so quiet. And Harry wasn't usually this quiet. So something had to be up.

She just wondered what it was. She had been out of the loop for a while so perhaps something had happened?

Glancing out the window, she grimaced when she saw it was still raining. She had hoped it would clear up so they'd be able to see the castle when they approached it, but she supposed that wouldn't be happening.

The first glance of the castle was always the best. It was always filled with the hope and promise of another exciting school year.

Hermione, however, was feeling rather apprehensive about the upcoming school year. With the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, she wondered how that would affect the Wizarding World. She hadn't been getting the Daily Prophet, so she didn't know how everyone had really taken the news. But by judging the look on Harry's face, she didn't think it was going very well.

Luna shifted, putting _The Quibbler _into her bag. Hermione wondered if there was ever any actual truth in that magazine. Luna's gaze shifted to her, their eyes locking.

Hermione stared and Luna stared back, neither of them looking away. A small thud broke their gaze though. Turning, Hermione saw Harry had banged his forehead against the train window.

"You won't be able to see the castle," Hermione said gently.

"I don't care," he replied grumpily.

Hermione arched her eyebrow. Something was definitely up with Harry, and she was determined to find out what it was. "Well, we'd better change," she said, breaking the awkward silence.

Hermione stood, along with Luna and Ginny. The two of them made their way towards the bathrooms so they could change. Hermione inched closer to Ginny. "Has Harry been moody like this all summer?"

Ginny nodded. "The papers have been having a field day with him, saying he's a liar about You-Know-Who and what not."

Hermione immediately frowned. "They don't believe him?" she asked. She couldn't believe this! How stupid could people possibly be?

"No one does, and what's worse is no one believes Dumbledore either. Fudge is turning everyone against them," Ginny added. She looked worried, and Hermione didn't blame her.

"Perfect," she grumbled to herself.

"I believe them," Luna's dreamy voice piped in. "Daddy does too."

Hermione forced herself to smile at the girl. "Well, I'm glad someone does at least."

Luna smiled back.

The three girls quickly changed. Hermione lingered though, checking her appearance in the mirror. She was feeling rather nervous. Grabbing her prefect badge, she carefully pinned it to her chest. "Perfect," she said, a smile gracing her lips.

Slowly, she made her way back to the compartment. Stepping inside, she saw the boys had all donned their robes. Ron had pinned his badge to his chest as well and was now checking how it looked in the black window.

Hermione mentally scolded Ron when she saw Harry's look of longing and jealously.

To be honest, she wasn't sure why Harry didn't become a prefect, as she was still rather shocked about it. But one thing was clear, Harry wasn't too happy about it.

Eventually, the train began to slow down.

"We're here," Ginny said rather excitedly.

Hermione heard all the noise in all the other compartments as people began to get their stuff together. "Ron, we need to go," she said, reminding him of their duties. They were supposed to be supervising.

Ron grumbled something before standing.

"We'll take care of Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon," Harry said, giving his friends a small smile.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled, disappearing. Moving into the hallway she groaned when she saw the chaos.

"Looks like a zoo," Ron commented.

"Mmmm," Hermione agreed. "All right everyone, grab your things and quickly exit the train, don't dilly dally in the halls."

Ron and her began to shepherd people forward, not wanting to cause any traffic jams. Stepping outside, Hermione looked around for Hagrid.

However, it wasn't his booming voice that sounded out but a female one. Hermione recognized her as Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch who had substituted for Hagrid last year.

But where was Hagrid? Hermione immediately started to worry. Could something have happened to him? Turning towards Ron, she saw he was nowhere to be found_. He must have been swept up with the crowd_, she mused.

Hermione moved along, helping those where needed and yelling when needed. She thought she caught a glimpse of Ginny's red hair but when she looked back, she was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out. "If you don't hurry up, I'll give you detention."

Turning, she saw Malfoy yelling at a small boy. Immediately she clenched her fists and stormed over. "Malfoy, you leave that poor boy alone!"

The blonde snapped his head up. "And what's a Mudblood like you going to do about it?"

"Ohhh, you little git! Would you like a repeat of third year? Because my fist would definitely like to meet your face again," she growled at him.

Malfoy sent her a face of disgust before pushing the small boy out of his way. He disappeared into the crowd before Hermione could say anything.

Moving over to the small boy, Hermione helped him up. "Are you all right?" she asked gently.

He nodded. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Malfoy's a git, don't let him bother you."

He nodded once more.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Timothy," he replied quietly.

"Well Timothy, if you need anything, come find me. My name is Hermione, and I'm in Gryffindor."

"Thank you Hermione," he said, smiling at her. Timothy then spotted his friends and ran off to join them.

She smiled. He was so adorable. But then she remembered Malfoy, and at once she frowned. She wouldn't allow him to get away with that stuff, not this year. Not with everything else going on…

She sighed, making her way towards the crowd. She spotted Harry and Ron and quickly made her way towards them.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" Ron asked, taking in her angered appearance.

"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first year back there; I swear I'm going to report him! He's only had his badge for a few minutes and he's already using it to bully people worse than ever," Hermione ranted. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "Where's Crookshanks?" she asked, looking around for her ginger cat.

"Ginny's got him," Harry replied. "There she is…" he said when he spotted her emerging from the crowd.

"Thanks," Hermione said, taking the squirming cat from Ginny's arms. "Come on; let's get a carriage before they all fill up."

"But I haven't got Pig yet!" Ron protested.

Hermione ignored him, making her way towards the nearest unoccupied horseless carriage with Ginny. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Harry staring at the carriage, an expression of worry on his face. Luna approached them, handing Ron his owl. She said something to Harry, who looked somewhat relieved by whatever she had said.

Hermione took a seat in the carriage, Ginny next to her. Ron, Harry, and Luna joined them moments later. She was glad that it had stopped raining. Making the journey to the castle was no fun if one was soaking wet.

Harry looked out, watching the trees as they moved by.

"Are you all right, Harry?" she asked quietly.

He glanced at her. "Just fine," he responded, but Hermione knew better. He was lying. She'd get it out of him later, she would.

"Did everyone see that Grubbly-Plank woman?" asked Ginny. "What's she doing back here? Hagrid can't have left, can he?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but Luna beat her to it.

"I'll be quite glad if he has," Luna said, an air of indifference to her response. "He isn't a very good teacher, is he?"

"Yes, he is!" said Harry, Ron, and Ginny angrily.

Hermione pursed her lips together. She agreed with Luna. Hagrid was a wonderful person, and she loved him dearly, but he was an awful teacher. But she couldn't say that unless she wanted to unleash the wrath of her friends upon herself, which she didn't fancy doing. Catching Harry's glare, she cleared her throat. "Erm… yes… he's very good."

Harry nodded, smiling at her.

She smiled back.

"Well, we think he's a bit of a joke in Ravenclaw," said Luna, unfazed by their comments.

"You've got a rubbish sense of humor then," Ron snapped at her.

Hermione's eyes widened. That was rather rude of Ron. Luna was entitled to her own opinion, just like everyone else was. And she was from Ravenclaw, a group of people who pursued knowledge about everything else. Knowledge that Hagrid really wasn't good at explaining.

Luna didn't respond, she simply cocked her head and stared at Ron.

He turned red in the face, and Hermione wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or angry.

The carriage moved along the path, bringing them up towards the school. Hermione smiled as they got closer to the castle. This was her second home, and she was glad to finally be back.

As they passed the area where Hagrid's hut was, Hermione looked out, hoping to see some lights on. But nothing greeted them but darkness. She sighed, feeling disappointed. Glancing towards Harry, she saw he looked rather upset as well.

But Hogwarts loomed up ahead of them. A towering mass of turrets, jet-black against the dark sky, here and there a window blazing fiery bright above them.

She smiled, eager to get inside the warm castle. She couldn't wait to eat, and hear what the Sorting Hat would have to say.

The carriages jingled to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors. Harry got out of the carriage first. Hermione followed him, frowning when she saw his gaze move to Hagrid's hut once more. His gaze then moved towards the front of the carriage. He looked worried again.

She moved closer to him, placing her hand upon his shoulder. "Are you coming?" she asked gently.

"Oh… yeah," he replied, sounding distant. He turned and followed Ron towards the castle.

Hermione stared at the space in front of the carriages. There was nothing there, right?

"You can't see them," a dreamy voice said next to her.

"See what?" Hermione asked, turning towards Luna.

"The thestrals," she replied.

Hermione cocked her head. She had never heard of a thestral before. This meant a visit to the library was in order.

"You can only see them if you've seen death," Luna said, pleased to spread about knowledge.

"And Harry can see them because of Cedric," she whispered, finally understanding. Oh poor Harry, he probably thought he was going crazy. Her eyes widened. "Luna, who did you know who died?"

"My Mum did when I was younger," she replied with a shrug. She reached forward and petted the invisible beast before turning around and skipping up the steps.

Hermione watched her go. Her eyes moved towards Hagrid's, wishing for a light to appear. With a sigh, she picked up Crookshanks and made her way up the stone steps into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Disclaimer, see chapter 1. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I'm back in the swing of things, so hopefully updates will be more frequent. A huge thanks to everyone who added this story to their alert list, favorites, etc, and for leaving such wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! Xx

* * *

Chapter 3

Slowly, the trio made their way into the castle. At once the warmth of the castle filled Hermione and she was glad to finally be home. Following the throng of students into the Great Hall, she noticed a lot of people were giving them dirty looks.

She narrowed her eyes at a Hufflepuff who was furiously whispering to her friend and pointing at them. Hermione wouldn't take any of this rubbish about Harry being a liar. Why would Harry even lie about such a thing?

Minister Fudge was surely losing his mind. Covering up the truth with lies was a rather funny way of being responsible, and once more Hermione thought Cornelius Fudge was not suited to his job.

Luna dreamily said good-bye before moving off towards the Ravenclaw table. Looking forward, the three of them made their way towards the Gryffindor table, sitting about halfway down with Neville. Ginny took off to sit with some girls in her own year.

Looking around, Hermione saw there were candles floating near the ceiling. She had always admired the magic that was involved with the castle. That was old, deep magic, nothing that anyone could possibly replicate today. She was a firm believer that the castle was sentient.

Her gaze moved towards the staff table, frowning when she realized Hagrid wasn't there either. Worry flooded through her… what if he had been hurt? There was no way Hagrid would have just upped and left Hogwarts. Perhaps he was doing something war related?

Either way, Hermione couldn't miss the worry etched onto Harry's face. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine," she whispered.

"Yeah," he grumbled, looking downwards.

Hermione internally sighed. It seemed like this year would be a bumpy one for them all.

First You-Know-Who, now this mess of no one believing Harry, Hagrid missing, and to top it all off, O.W.L.s were this year! How in Merlin's name was she supposed to keep this all together?

Looking upwards, Hermione scanned the table once more, her gaze landing on a woman who was dressed head to toe in pink. She cringed at the woman's dress. The woman turned and immediately Hermione thought she looked like a toad. She was short, fat, and chubby. "Who is that?" she asked, although she had already assumed that the woman would be taking over Defense against the Dark Arts position.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" Harry said with a low growl.

"Who?" she asked again. How did Harry know her?

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge."

Hermione frowned at the thought of someone from the Ministry teaching at Hogwarts, but then immediately gasped when her brain registered what Harry said. "A hearing?" she practically screeched, causing a few other students to turn their heads and looked at them.

Harry shrugged. "Yes, I had to attend a hearing this summer. You missed a lot, Hermione, when you were out having fun with your parents," he snapped at her.

Her feelings were hurt, but at least she knew why he was being so difficult. He was mad that she wasn't there for him during this rough time. But still, that was no reason for him to snap at her.

"You know, Harry," she whispered snidely, "I just figured with everything going on, I'd spend some time with my parents before things go too bad. _Sorry about that_," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Harry huffed, turning towards Ron.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. When would he grow up?

Once more, her gaze flicked upwards towards the staff table, surprised when she locked eyes with Professor Snape. He held her gaze across the room, causing her heart to race a bit. She didn't know why he was looking at her, but she didn't want to look away. So she didn't.

The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes before his face turned into a sneer. He jerked his head away, the connection between them breaking.

Hermione shivered a bit. _That was weird, _she thought to herself, wrapping her arms around her body.

She always wondered what teachers did during the summer session, but it was Professor Snape she thought about the most. He was an… interesting man, and she was just curious as to what he was like in his down time.

But as Hermione looked at him once more, she noticed he looked tired. He obviously didn't want to be there right now because his expression was one of boredom, but she could have sworn she saw bags under his eyes. Hell, his skin looked rather pale and gaunt, as if he was on his death bed.

She fervently hoped that wasn't the case because despite his hardness, Snape was one of her favorite professors. He always knew what he was doing and when he brewed in class, it was obvious he loved it. He always spoke about potions with such a passion; Hermione couldn't help but feel his excitement. To be honest with herself, she always put the most effort into his class. Snape was so smart and subconsciously, she was always looking for his approval.

The doors to the entrance hall opened and the long line of scared looking first years filed in. Professor McGonagall followed them, carrying the stool and the sorting hat.

All the talk and excitement in the Great Hall died down at that moment, all them waiting to see what the sorting hat said this year.

Professor McGonagall placed the stool in front of the staff table, laying the hat upon it. Stepping back, she waited.

The hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and burst into song.

Hermione listened carefully to the words.

It started out talking about the Founders and how they decided to split up the classes, but it was the last part that sent chills down her spine.

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

At once mutters and whispers broke out throughout the hall, scattered with applause.

Everyone knew just what exactly the Sorting Hat was referring too, although no one wanted to believe it. This was proof; the You-Know-Who has risen again and was gaining strength.

Hermione trembled slightly at the implications.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," Harry mumbled, lost in his thoughts.

Scanning her mind, Hermione realized they had never heard the hat really give advice before. Looking around, she realized Nearly Headless Nick was sitting right next to them… surely he would know. "Has the hat ever given warnings before?" she asked him, wondering what his reply would be.

"Yes, indeed," he said almost immediately, moving a bit closer. "The hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels-"

But his was cut off as Professor McGonagall began to call the students up for their sorting.

Hermione internally sighed. She was wanted to know more about the hat and its' duties. The hat was sentient, just like the castle. Maybe a trip to the library was in order, but she doubted there was anything there. But she could hope.

She listened along, but not really paying attention to the sorting. She clapped furiously though whenever her house gained a new member. The sorting always brought back previous memories of their first year. She smiled wistfully as she remembered how nervous she was to sit upon that stool and be sorted.

Hermione had thought because she was Muggleborn and didn't know much about magic, that the hat wouldn't be able to put her anywhere. She was so afraid that she'd be rejected in front of all those people.

The Sorting finished and Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. "To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands- welcome back. There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" He beamed at the students, a smile etched across his face.

Food appeared all along the tables at once. There were pies, vegetables, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice. Feeling her stomach growl, she scooped some food on her plate. She didn't realize how hungry she was until that moment.

Looking at Ron, she cringed when she saw he was already piling food into his mouth. _Typical._

Glancing back at Nearly Headless Nick, she figured she'd continue their conversation. "What were you saying before the Sorting? About the hat giving warnings?"

"Oh yes," said Nick, turning away from Ron with a look of disgust on his ghostly face. "I have heard the hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects period of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: Stand together, be strong from within."

Hermione immediately wondered just how exactly it was able to detect trouble brewing. Unluckily for her, Ron voiced that question, but not very clearly.

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" he muttered, his mouth so full Hermione was surprised sound even came out.

"I beg your pardon?" Nearly Headless Nick asked, looking just as revolted as Hermione felt.

"I think he's trying to ask how it can know if the school's in danger if it's a hat." Hermione offered, to which Ron nodded.

"I have no idea," the ghost replied. "Of course it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks things up there."

"And it wants all the Houses to be friends? Fat chance," Harry mumbled, his gaze drifting towards the Slytherin table.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his lack of enthusiasm. Harry was just so thick headed sometimes.

"You shouldn't take that attitude," Nick said reprovingly. "Peaceful cooperation is the key. We need to maintain links of friendship if the school is to survive when disaster strikes."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Ron said, snorting.

Nearly Headless Nick shook his head. "That is why there will always be hatred between the Houses; because people like you are too narrow minded." The ghost started to drift away.

"Nick, wait! We weren't saying that at all!" she called after him, but he had already left. Furiously, she turned towards Ron and Harry. "Well done, both of you!" She still had more questions that she wanted to ask the ghost about the hat, but the boys just ruined that for her. Hopefully, she'd be able to get ahold of Nick later on.

Ron grumbled something about her overacting before turning back to his food. Harry did he same.

As the chatter began to increase, the food disappeared. Professor Dumbledore stood, glancing out at the students. "We have a few notices we need to go over before I release you all for the evening. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

Harry sent Hermione and Ron grins.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, asked me to remind you once more that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are the things listed on his ban, which can be found outside of Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have two new changes in staff this this year. We're welcoming back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Dumbledore continued to talk, but Hermione didn't hear much of what he was saying because at that moment, Professor Umbridge stood, loudly saying, "Hem, hem."

Her jaw practically dropped. No teacher had ever dared to interrupt Dumbledore before and judging by the other professor's looks of surprise and hated, she assumed that they weren't too pleased as well.

Even Snape looked like he wanted to throttle the woman in pink.

Hermione listened to the woman's speech, feeling more and more restless. How could that vile woman think she could just waltz into Hogwarts and take over? Immediately she knew this was the Ministry's idea of interfering.

Minister Fudge had seriously taken this much too far.

Once the toad woman finished, she sat down. Professor Dumbledore clapped, but he was practically the only one. Glancing around, Hermione saw similar looks of confusion and disgust on her fellow students' faces.

"What a bunch of rubbish," Harry mumbled.

"But did you realize what they were saying?" Hermione pressed hurriedly.

"Not really," Ron answered sheepishly.

She sighed. "Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged? And pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited?"

"What does that mean?" Ron snapped, making it obvious that he was rather tired and cranky.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

Harry's expression turned murderous at once. "That vile woman… Fudge has no right," he muttered under his breath.

Looking around, Hermione noticed that everyone was standing. She jumped up, grabbing Ron's arm. "Come on, we're supposed to show the first years where to go."

"Oh, right," he said, turning pink. "Oi, midgets!"

Hermione smacked him upside the back of his head. "You can't call them that," she whispered to him. "First years, this way," she said loudly, so everyone could hear.

Together, she and Ron escorted the small frightened children towards Gryffindor Tower. Harry had walked ahead of them, hands in his pockets, a grim expression on his face.

"Do you reckon he'll be all right?" Ron asked, looking worried.

"I'm not sure," she mumbled sadly. "I do hope so."

Once they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione turned towards the First Years. "In order to get inside the Common Room, you must know the password. Our password is Mimbulus mimbletonia. Do your best to remember it or else you'll be stuck out here for quite some time." Walking inside, she waited a moment for all the students to look around and take it all in.

"Blokes' rooms are up on the right, the girl's up on the left," Ron said, pointing each way.

"Now off to bed, I'm sure you're all exhausted and you have a big day tomorrow," Hermione said, smiling at them all.

After making sure everyone made their way upstairs, Hermione turned to Ron. "I had rather hoped Harry would have waited down here for us."

Ron shrugged. "He's probably just in bed."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"Er, goodnight then," Ron mumbled, turning pink in the face.

"Goodnight," she replied, turning and making her way towards her room. Once inside, she noticed that Lavender and Parvati were furiously whispering about something, stopping once they noticed Hermione. Fay was curled up in bed, reading a book.

"Is it true?" Lavender whispered. "All that stuff about Harry?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry's telling the truth."

"But no one else was there," Parvati snidely protested. "How can you be so sure he isn't making it up?"

"Because he's my best friend and I trust him," Hermione snapped. "Now leave me out of your gossip before I give you detention." She was a Prefect now, might as well swing her weight around.

"How was your summer, Hermione?" Fay asked, smiling at the girl.

Hermione smiled back. "It was nice. I went on holiday with my parents."

"That sounds lovely. My older brother got married this summer, so it's been pretty hectic," Fay added. "But I'm glad to be back at school." She put her book down, turning on her side. "I believe Harry, just so you know."

Hermione had always liked Fay. She was quiet and studious, but was always there to talk. The girl kept to herself, but the two of them got along.

"Thanks Fay," she said with sincerity.

Fay smiled at her, before turning off her light.

"I'm exhausted, so goodnight," Hermione mumbled, yawning. She had just gotten under covers when Crookshanks jumped up. "Hey Crooks," she said, stroking his fluffy orange fur. The half-kneazle curled up by her feet, falling asleep.

Hermione fell asleep moments later.


End file.
